


Perplexing and Distinguished

by gyroscopefour



Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Asexuality, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, loving relationship, supporting each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Altan Lavellan and Dorian Pavus cuddle in bed after returning from a journey through Ferelden.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Series: The Adventures of Altan Lavellan [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551547
Kudos: 24





	Perplexing and Distinguished

Dorian strolled up the stairs into Altan’s room. It was late and the room was dark except for a small candle on the nightstand. The blankets pooled around Altan’s waist. He looked up from the book in his lap. Dorian stripped down to his underclothes. He lifted up the sheets and slid into bed. Altan closed his book and turned to hug Dorian. Dorian’s hands went to Altan’s bare back, smoothing over soft skin. His muscles were relaxed and unknotted. Dorian pulled him close to his chest, pressing a kiss to his hair. Altan sighed softly. 

“You seem happy,” Dorian said, petting Altan’s loose waves. Altan was sleepy and cuddly, more so than usual.

“I am,” Altan murmured. He kissed Dorian’s collarbone, pulling their bodies flush together.

Dorian felt Altan’s bare skin, his warm thighs and the soft hair on his stomach. “Are you wearing any clothes?”

“No. Just got finished with some personal time.”

“Personal time.” Dorian chuckled, cheeks coloring a bit. “How was that?”

Altan smiled against Dorian’s skin, making sure he could feel it. “Pretty good, I’d say.” Dorian slid his hand from Altan’s shoulder down to his hand, running his thumb over his knuckles. Altan let out a deep breath, melting into Dorian’s side. “I can say one thing for sure,” Altan said. “Sleeping naked is better.”

Dorian hummed softly. “I told you so.”

“Yes you did.” They cuddled quietly for a few more moments. Altan buried his hand in Dorian’s hair, scratching at his scalp. Dorian made a throaty noise. Altan tilted his head up to kiss Dorian. They shared slow kisses. Altan felt Dorian’s cool breath against his cheek. He kissed the corner of Dorian’s mouth.

“Did you want to sleep naked too?” Altan’s voice was quiet and timid.

Dorian’s voice mirrored his. “Would you be alright with that?”

“Yes.”

Dorian rolled away from Altan and slowly pulled off his last layer of clothing. He tossed the garment off the bed and looked back at Altan. He wasn’t going to push too close to Altan. Altan blinked up at him. When he realized Dorian was staying there, he grabbed Dorian’s wrist and pulled him in closer. He threw a leg over Dorian’s hips, hooking his foot behind Dorian’s knees. Altan’s hand stroked Dorian’s abs.

Dorian pushed his hand away. “I haven’t had time to use my depilatory since we’ve returned.”

Altan returned his hand to Dorian’s stomach. “Or just… don’t use it.”

“Don’t?”

“Yeah,” Altan’s hand ran over the soft hair on Dorian’s stomach. “I like the hair.” His hand moved up to pet Dorian’s chest hair.

“Why?”

“What do you mean? I like the hair. It makes you look really good. Distinguished.”

Dorian snorted. “You are a perplexing creature. Fine. I’ll keep it just for you.”

Altan grinned and kissed Dorian. “I love you.”

Dorian kissed him back. “My amatus.”


End file.
